


I Will Hold Onto the Afterglow

by anidear



Series: Conversations in the Dark [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Allllllllll the fluff, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mention of past pregnancy, Mpreg, No beta we die like mne, Omega Dick Grayson, This is really just a fluff piece that I wrote for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/pseuds/anidear
Summary: Because his pregnancy is going so much smoother, Dick is finding he and Jason are able to enjoy some of the milestones this time around.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Conversations in the Dark [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877254
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	I Will Hold Onto the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedgebelle (Ahaanzel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahaanzel/gifts).



> I had this like half written and then Hedge requested Alpha!Jason being soft with his omega so here it is. Just lots of fluff.
> 
> This is part of my Omega!Dick series, but can honestly be read as a stand alone.
> 
> I also barely edited this, so mind the typos. I'll go through it later. I gotta get gremlins to bed.

It took a moment for Dick to figure out what exactly had woken him. The sun was just starting to stain the sky with reds, oranges, and yellows, filling the room with just enough morning light to see more than just shadows shifting. And Jason was still a warm, solid line pressed against his back with one arm bent to rest under his pillow and the other slung low against Dick’s hip. But those reasons only served to show him he shouldn’t have woken up so suddenly. And there definitely had to be a reason since sleep had been so much easier to achieve this pregnancy and Dick found himself eternally thankful for that. Another pregnancy like James’ was not something he wanted to endure. Nor did he want Jason to experience that particular stress again.

But in the early morning stillness, he still wasn’t sure why he had awoken the way he had.

And then he felt it.

Just under the hand he had resting on his swollen belly, a small nudge. The fluttering of butterfly wings was a sensation he had been feeling for a few weeks now, but this kick he had definitely felt with his hand as well as his belly.

“Jay,” Dick whispered, watching his hand jump again. When Jason made no movement to show he had heard Dick’s call, he tried again. “Jason.” Nothing. Sighing, he shifted and glanced over his shoulder. “Jay!”

And that was enough to jolt his mate into the waking world, causing him to sit up abruptly with wide, panicked eyes. “What’s wrong? Is it the baby?! Is it James?!”

“Jay,” Dick rolled onto his back, amused with Jason’s reaction. Without further explanation, he grabbed his mate’s hand and placed it on the spot where he had been feeling the kicks.

And then he waited.

He waited and watched Jason’s panic turn to confusion and then suddenly morph into amazement. “Is that…?” Dick nodded with a wide smile. His pregnancy with James had left him feeling so miserable all of the time that he hadn’t wanted anyone to touch him. Looking back he wasn’t sure Jason had ever gotten the chance to feel James kick. Dick knew he personally had never taken much joy in the feeling. It had only served to make him more uncomfortable.

Now though? Apparently, they would both get the chance to fully enjoy the things had they hadn’t been able to last time.

“Wow.”

Dick watched Jason stare at the place where his hand sat on Dick’s stomach, feeling and watching the movement. His scent blossomed into something flowery, soft and rare, something reserved only for Dick and James.

And now their daughter too.

Which reminded him. “We need a name.” Jason only hummed in response, moving to rest his cheek against the spot where the kicks were slowing down. “I thought we could do a family name for the middle name again but not for the first name.”

“That sounds good. Grayson-Todd carries enough weight as it is,” Jason said softly, looking at Dick with the most peaceful of looks. And though he was engaged in the conversation, Dick knew his focus was on listening to the baby in his womb. “Mary?”

“Or Catherine.”

He watched Jason consider the option before his mate shook his head. “I’d rather Mary.” Dick tilted his head slightly and moved a hand to card through Jason’s hair. “She might have raised me as best as she could given her addiction and the circumstances, but I don’t want our daughter to carry that legacy.”

“She would be her own person.” Frowning, Jason turned his face to place a kiss against Dick’s stomach before pushing upright. Dick remained silent as he watched the man look out the window, but he did push himself into a more upright position.

When Jason looked back over to Dick, the older man wasn’t surprised to see conflicting emotions swirling in his turquoise eyes. “She will be, but I want her to have the name of someone who was good and loving. One day she’ll ask about the namesake and she should hear about a mother who would have given everything for her child.” _Not one who would have given up her “child” for her next fix_ , went unsaid and it made Dick’s heart ache.

“Mary it is then.”

Jason only smiled and leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the corner of Dick’s in a brief kiss before standing from the bed and stretching his arms above his head. “What does the princess want for breakfast today? I’m going to go make sure James is up for school.”

Dick considered the options he knew Jason would allow him, a deep longing for his usual cereal striking him, before shrugging. “Fruit? Whatever else you want to make is fine,” he rubbed a hand over his belly. “She doesn’t seem to be craving anything in particular this morning.”

“I’m sure that’ll change in the next hour,” Jason teased before leaning over to give him another kiss. Then without another word, his mate was gone from the room and Dick was left pondering if he should hop in the shower or just stay in bed.

Before he could make up his mind, James was sticking his head into the room with a smile. “Morning, Dad,” his son said, moving into the room so he sit down on the bed where Jason had just been sitting a few minutes ago. “How is she today?” He questioned, carefully placing a hand on Dick’s belly.

“Kicking up a storm. She woke me up early.” Dick laughed when James’ eyebrows shot up at a tiny jolt against his hand, tugging it away in surprise. “Just like that.”

James just stared at his belly with wide eyes and Dick took a small sniff of the air to try and decipher what his son was thinking right then. There was surprise, but there was also something a little bitter. Something that had been an undertone of James’ scent since Dick and Jason had revealed what had really happened with Dick’s pregnancy and birth of him.

“Jamie,” Dick said softly, leaning forward to place a hand on his son’s cheek. He waited for the familiar sapphire eyes to look at him instead of his belly before he continued. “Is there something you’re worried about?” 

“Does it hurt? When she kicks? Can she hurt you?” And Dick didn’t mean to laugh at his son, he really didn’t. But he couldn’t help it when such an innocent question was presented to him.

“No, baby. No,” he chuckled softly with a shake of his head. “When I was pregnant with you, my stomach hurt all the time, so I didn’t get to enjoy these moments. But now that I feel fine with your sister, I get to enjoy them. When she’s bigger, I’m sure they’ll be uncomfortable and occasionally painful if she gets a rib. But no,” he promised, “right now they do not hurt.”

James didn’t look like he was fully convinced but would drop it none the less. Dick had a feeling he would probably question Jason about it later and that was fine. Jason was good at quelling any fears James seemed to come up with. And he was also good at clearing up whether Dick was lying about how he was feeling or not in order to make someone else feel better.

“Hey you two.” Speaking of the devil. “Breakfast is ready. You staying in here, Dickie? Or you want to come eat at the table?” Looking between his son and his mate, Dick thought about it. 

“How about we all eat here?” Jason gave him an unimpressed look, but it fell short when Dick saw the corner of his mouth tick upward. His mate gave a nod and looked over at their son.

“Come on, kid. Help me carry the food.” James silently scrambled off the bed and followed Jason out of the room and Dick sighed, relaxing back into the pillows. He might only be about sixteen weeks, but the pressure on his lower back was already starting to get uncomfortable. As was the weight in his chest with each passing week. He just felt _heavy_.

Not fat, just heavy. Like he had weights tied to him, dragging him down. And even though he didn’t have a normal pregnancy with James, he knew what he was feeling was how most pregnant omegas felt while pregnant. It calmed a lot of nerves to know just how textbook normal this pregnancy had been up to this point.

“Here you go, Your Majesty,” Jason teased as he reentered the bedroom, carrying a tray of what smelled like waffles and Earl Grey tea. Despite Jason’s initial displeasure of Dick continuing his caffeine intake, he had backed off once their OB-GYN had told him that some caffeine was just fine. Dick smiled brightly at Jason as his mate placed the tray over his lap, puckering his lips to silently ask for a kiss. “Greedy,” Jason teased when he leaned down to give into the request.

“Eww,” James muttered when he entered the room and took up a spot at the foot of the bed, plate resting on his lap before handing the other to Jason. “Can’t wait to have a sister who can be grossed out by you two with me.”

Dick laughed as he took a bite of his strawberries that sat scattered over his waffle and looked at Jason, who was rolling his eyes as he pointed a syrup covered fork at their son. “You remember these comments when it comes time for you to bring home a date for Dad and me to meet.” James’ eyes went wide at the ominous threat and Dick just tossed a strawberry at his mate.

“Stop it,” he chastised Jason, who effortlessly caught the strawberry and popped it into his mouth. “James, whenever that time comes, I promise I won’t let your Papa embarrass you.”

He was surprised when James snorted a laugh in response. “Please,” he laughed, “you’re way worse than Papa!” Dick’s jaw dropped in surprise and his eyes narrowed when Jason let out a loud laugh. His mate simply kept laughing, trying to chew the piece of waffle he had in his mouth at the same time. 

“How am I worse than Papa?”

“You _fawn_ , Dad,” James said as if it explained everything. And apparently that was enough of an explanation for Jason because he kept chuckling as he ate, but Dick was still confused. “You gush. You get overexcited. It’s just who you are.”

Frowning, Dick looked down at his plate and pushed a few pieces of waffle around as he considered what James said. He didn’t say it like it was a bad thing, but now Dick wasn’t so sure. Had he been making his son uncomfortable all these years without even realizing it? Did people think down on him for the way he treated his son?

“Hey,” Jason’s voice broke through his downward spiral and Dick looked over at him. “It’s not a bad thing, Dickie. People love when you do it to them. You don’t realize how many people preen under your attention.”

“But it’s apparently embarrassing.”

“I was joking, Dad,” James spoke up, voice hesitant and scent going sour with guilt. “You really aren’t embarrassing. I don’t mind it at all. Sorry.”

Shaking his head, Dick sighed. “You don’t need to be sorry, Pup.” And though he meant it, he could tell James didn’t believe him. There was a moment of silence before Jason stood and gave Dick a pointed look toward his plate.

“We need to head out James or we’re going to be late.” His son looked over at the clock by the bed and groaned. 

Standing and rounding the bed, he pressed a kiss to Dick’s cheek. “Bye Dad, love you,” he said before he hurried out of the room with his plate in hand. 

“You good?” Jason questioned. 

Dick looked up at him and blinked a few times before nodding. “I’m good. Just hormones, I think.” Jason hummed and leaned forward to give him a kiss. “Are you home today?”

“Mmhmm,” Jason confirmed, as he pulled away and moved over to his dresser to quickly change out of the sweats and t-shirt into a pair of jeans and a black Henley. Dick let his eyes drift over Jason’s body as he changed, enjoying the ripple of muscle and stretch of skin. “I can smell that.”

Dick let out a snort. “Of course, you can,” he rolled his eyes. “You can take care of it when you get back from dropping our son off at school.” His smile widened when Jason all but stalked over to him and claimed his mouth in another kiss, this one filled with much more meaning than the previous ones.

“You’re damn right I can,” he growled softly when he pulled away. “That better be finished when I get back. And you better be right there with a hell of a lot less clothing.” Dick raised a challenging eyebrow as Jason headed for the door when James’ _papa!_ rang out, letting them know he was ready to go. “Food done. No clothes. Love you!”

Dick laughed as Jason hurried out of the room and didn’t stop even after the sound of the front door of the penthouse opening and closing hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr [here](https://composetheheart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
